memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DeathTongue
Ha! "DeathTongue" was the name of the band formed by Bill the Cat, Opus the Penguin, and Steve Dallas in the old "Bloom County" comic strip. --Turtletrekker 19:35, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::Trivia like that mist be noted, and so...--Emperorkalan 20:34, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Enjoy!-- --Turtletrekker 01:12, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Whilst the trivia is interesting and duely noted is it really appropriate to associate the logo of this comic band with the one from the story without knowing 100% they are one in the same? -- 8of5 20:54, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :I consider it to be fairly authentic. We definitely have less credible images on this site. Feel free to put it up to a vote on the supplemental images page *shrug* -- Data Noh 21:16, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::I shall :) (which incidentally it probabley should have done so straight off before putting it on the page) -- 8of5 22:58, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I should've thought of that... I just see most of these things being voted on after the fact; I'll keep the proper procedure in mind in the future though, thanks! -- Data Noh 23:05, 19 April 2007 (UTC) : I refer the naysayers to Dayton Ward's Annotations. :"Page 261: "DeathTongue." A reference to a Sunday edition of the great "Bloom County" comic strip. "DeathTongue" was the name of a band that Bill the Cat and company formed, a precursor to the more mainstream "Billy and the Boingers." I have their first album up for auction on eBay." --Turtletrekker 00:00, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::Works for me, though I'd move to ahve the whole band image moved iver rather than just the title though. -- 8of5 00:05, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :::I have no objection to that. I cropped the logo because I thought it would be less objectionable. Does that require a separate vote? -- Data Noh 12:32, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Probabley technically, but I imagine everyone will pass it so seems kind of pointless. The question still remains should the band be identified as what DeathTongue are int he Trekverse or purely as background information? -- 8of5 12:51, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :::I don't think the band should be "identified," so to speak (i.e., don't make the whole article about the band in the Bloom County strip). But since the background info is relevant, I think either image is a nice touch to the article (maybe a caption specifying that it's from an alternate source?) -- Data Noh 12:54, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :This is actually the second Bloom County (whose characters played "Star Trek" on a regular basis in the strip) reference in licensed Trek. DC Comics first series #51, Haunted Honeymoon (Written by Peter David and reprinted in the Who Killed Captain Kirk? compilation) showed a hallucinating Captain Kirk seeing the heads of Opus (complete with crash helmet that says "Spock") Portney and Hodge Podge on the heads of Spock, Scotty and Sulu. ::Kirk: "Mr. Spock, are you a penguin?" ::Spock: "Not that I am aware of, sir." :LOL!--Turtletrekker 00:19, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Category If Death Tongue hail from a comic strip shouldn't they be categorised as fictional characters rather than musicians? --8of5 10:11, 28 June 2007 (UTC)